


Loving arms

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Gillian gets sick whilst filming and David takes care of her.





	Loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have a thing for David or Mulder taking care of a sick Gillian/Scully.  
> By that I mean a proper full on fluff fest. So if that's not your thing don't read on, you'll truly hate it.  
> There will be some physical hands on comfort and care stuff but no sexual content.  
> It's an exploration of a long friendship, deep love and understanding of another person.  
> My punctuation will probably be appalling, words just tumble out.  
> It is is entirely possible that none of this has ever happened and it's all just trash from my head but you know what....  
> I want to believe ❤️

Gillian sighs and mutters "for fucks sake" as Chris asks them to re do a scene. She's having a horrible day, she misses the boys so much and she's so tired today. Her period had started unexpectedly this morning, she'd had awful cramps and spent most of the day on the verge of tears.  
All she wants is a hot bath, sleep and to start the day again tomorrow.  
Finally they finish, David puts his arm around her and she snuggles into his chest.  
"You ok?" he says softly.  
He's pretty sure she's not ok and standing around in the cold was the last thing she'd felt like doing for the last three hours.  
"I'm ok" she says into his shirt with more conviction than she actually feels.  
David rubs circles on her back, his comfort and closeness suddenly overwhelms her and tears threaten to spill from her eyes.  
She's totally exhausted, her vulnerability laid bare in David's arms. Her tears overflow, running down her cheeks and soaking Davids shirt.  
He holds her tightly "sshh ok,it's ok honey" he soothes.  
David holds her until the sobbing subsides then lifts her face to his and brushes away her last falling tear with his thumb.  
"come home with me tonight, I'll run you a bath, tuck you into bed with a couple of midol and a heat pad"  
Gillian bites her lip and looks at the ground, her eyes pooling with water again.  
"Come on" he says "I've got chocolate ice cream, I'll even read you a story and play with your hair.  
He knows she sleeps better if someone plays with her hair.  
Gillian looks up and nods keeping her eyes locked with his "thank you" she says her throat tight with emotion. David has always been able to make her feel better. Even in those early dark days of X Files they'd looked to each other for comfort, their own unique unspoken bond of understanding. A long hot bubble bath, one bowl of freshly whizzed vegetable soup, a mountain of ice cream, two midol and a heat pad later she's tucked up in Davids bed. A too big kale emblazoned t shirt and pyjama pants hang off her tiny frame. Lying on her side her blonde hair cascading over the pillow. David lies beside her propped up on his elbow. He wraps his leg over hers and slips his hand under the heat pad and gently rubs her tummy.  
"Is that ok"  
"Mmmm it's really good" she says sleepily.  
David can tell she's exhausted and needs to sleep he shifts postition to carry out his promise to play with her hair. Entangling her blonde locks in his fingers he gently twists and twirls her hair until he feels her whole body relax.  
He smiles as he lays down beside her closing his eyes, he knows he's done something good for her and that makes him happy.  
"David"  
A small sleepy voice from the depths of the comforter takes him by surprise.  
"What is it honey?" he says sitting up.  
"You forgot my story"  
David rolls onto his side and gently slips his arm around her waist "oh I did, did I" he says teasing her. "Well it just so happens I have the perfect bedtime story for you"  
"Are you lying comfortably?"  
Gillian nestles closer to him "yes" she giggles.  
"Good then I'll begin, I think you'll like it" he says "it's called The tiny actress and the Bear"


End file.
